


Monster

by bourbon_banshee



Category: MCU, the originals - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Elijah Michaelson, Multi, Phoebe Tonkin - Freeform, Rebekah Michaelson - Freeform, Sex/Spanking, Tyler Hoechlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbon_banshee/pseuds/bourbon_banshee
Summary: Vampires don't age.Vampires don't sparkle.Vampires are predators.And a vampire's worst sin would be to fall for his prey.





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my 2nd fanfic. I tried to get together two things that I adore: Sebastian Stan & supernatural creatures. A lot of this has been inspired by The Vampire Diaries & The Originals, so you may see quotes from those two shows every now and then. Hopefully, this won't turn to trash. Enjoy!
> 
> For the record, I'll be warning you before posting triggering content. I don't wany anyone to feel offended at all.
> 
> Xo

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I have been around for a long time. Longer than anybody knows. 127 years, to be precise. I've seen it all. World Wars, Civil Wars, diseases, births and deaths, inventions. I have travelled all around the world, but never stayed long enough in any specific place.

Until now. I've been in New York before, but never crossed my mind this would be the right place for me. I am aware that, eventually, I will have to go, but I think some years won't do no harm. After all, I am immortal.

It was late in 1890 when I was turned into a vampire. I was attacked one night, by a stranger when I tried to help him; he claimed he was lost. I passed out. When I woke up, all I could think of was how badly I needed and wanted blood. But I fed on the wrong person. The one person who would have given her life for me: my mother. The transition was complete. I wasn't given a choice and I was left on my own.

At the very beginning, I was lost. I would rip apart anyone and everyone. I finally caught attention and had to leave Romania. It was in France where I met whom would later be my mentor: Astor.

Astor happened to be my landlord. And noticed what I was the second I tried to nail my fangs on him, ignoring we were from the same kind. He was much older than me and much stronger too. He threw me across the front yard of the house.

"Wh- what are you?", I asked, my eyes turned to black as my fangs came out.

"Oh, stop that dramatic non-sense. What does it look like I am?", he replied as he showed his own fangs.

"You knew?".

"Of course I knew. I'm pretty old and I've been here long enough to recognize a neophyte when I see one", he pointed out. He walked into the house and turned to me. I wasn't allowed in until he invited me. "You can come inside and have a room. In have few rules. Simple ones. First rule: Do not draw attention to you. Pretend you are a regular citizen. Second rule: Do not feed on guests. I have some acquittances in town, who happen to come over every now and then. Also, do not feed on anyone while you are in the house. That being said, I think I've made myself clear".

"Where am I supposed to feed at?", I asked.

"Dark allies, the forests, anywhere but here. And of course, not in plain sight", he stated.

"But how? How am I supposed to take someone into the woods?".

"Oh boy! Don't you know nothing about compulsion?", he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Comp- what?". I was deeply confused.

"Compulsion. The ability to convince any mortal to do as you say. Of course, as long as they are not on vervain. I assume you have heard of vervain...".

"A bit...", I replied.

"Well, what DO you know?", Astor asked. His face looked now curious and quiet.

"I know how to feed, how to run and how to stay hidden from daylight", I replied. Sun would turn me to ashes if I was exposed to it. "I also heard vervain is like poison to us".

"Not like poison. It is poison. Only three things can kill a vampire, boy: vervain, a werewolf bite and wooden stakes", he pointed out. "As for your daylight problem, I think I have a solution".

He walked into a room filled in with books. He took one of them and opened it. To my surprise, the book itself had no pages. Instead, there was a small wooden box. Astor handed it to me and I opened it. There was a ring with a blue stone in it. It was big enough to fit my heart finger.

"What is this?", I asked as I looked at the thing in my hand.

"A daylight ring. It will prevent you from turning to ashes. You'll be free to walk around the city during day. And about the compulsion... we have a lot to work on. But you will do it".

Astor taught me everything he knew. It had been some years since I had moved in. I had learnt how to feed without raising suspicion. I knew how to compel people and how to make the most out of my new skills.

I also knew there was this chance, that had been given to us. The one choice we could actually make for ourselves: turn our emotions off. Astor told me that it was a dangerous thing to do. "You won't care about anybody but yourself. You see, when this 'switch' is on, your feelings, your whole being is sharpened. But if you turn it off, there is a chance you might become an actual monster. So don't ever do it...", he suggested.

Eventually, people around town started noticing I wasn't aging, so as neither was Astor. I decided to move to Portugal and asked him to join me, but he refused.

"But why not, Astor?", I insisted.

"Because I'm tired, Sebastian. I am really tired. It's been a long journey for me and I think my time has come to an end", he said softly.

"What are you talking about!?", I almost yelled to him.

"I mean, I'm ready to go...", he said and out of nowhere, he daggered himself with a wooden stake.

I tried to take it off, but it was too late. Astor was gone.

I stayed there, next to his corpse for a few hours. I cried, as losing him reminded me what I had done to my own mother. I thought of turning my emotions off, but instead, I ended up crying, yelling and smashing everything in the house. I took Astor's daylight ring as a reminder of how much he had done for me.

When the night came, I started a fire, letting the house burn to the ground, as I knew Astor would have wanted me to do. I saw the flames through my teary eyes, while I walked away.

These memories come back to me as I'm sitting on a plane. I could have run to New York, but I no longer like to run from country to country. I close my eyes as I try to get some rest when I feel somebody sitting next to me. As soon as I smell that scent, my mouth goes dry.


	2. Scent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to use Phoebe Tonkin to portray the female character from the story.

**Hope's P.O.V**

_'Thank God'_ , I think to myself as I finally get into the plane. For a second I thought I wasn't going to make it.

Leaving London is by far, one of the hardest things I've ever done, but I have been offered a job at a Law buffet in New York City. It's a chance I wouldn't want to miss. 

Besides, I also needed an excuse to leave this place. I will surely miss my family and friends, but there are some things that I need to let go off. Things about my past, things I wish I could bury. This is the closest I'll ever get to that, so yes. I'm both leaving for work and running away.

I look for my seat. I wish I could have been next to the window, but the place had already been taken. I sit down and look at my side. 

There is this dark haired, blue eyed, handsome stranger staring at me. "Sweet Jesus, is this even a real human being?. How can somebody be so beautiful?", I wonder while I look at his perfect face.

"Sorry if I woke you", I apologize.

"You didn't...", he replies in a deep voice. He is still staring at me and I start to feel uncomfortable.

He seems to notice, as he looks away. Shortly after, he stands up, excusing himself as he carries a backpack and walks to the restrooms.

I feel exhausted. After all, I spent the last two days packing as much as I could. God knows I could use a nap right now. The thought doesn't last much as I fall into a deep sleep.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

A flashback of my past comes back when she sits next to me. I know this woman. I met her when she was nothing but a teenager.

I was in staying in London, back then. I remember it all too well.

There was this place, called 'Kensington Roof Gardens'. It was a club where young people would hang out, dance and drink. I normally feed on blood bags from Hospitals I sneak into but, every now and then, I feed from humans.

On that particular night I was eager for a drink, and by drink I don't mean a glass of whiskey. There was this group of young people dancing and laughing really loud. 

That's when I saw her. Jumping, her hair in the air. I could smell her scent. Sweet. I approached her and grabbed her waist, she turned around and looked at me. Her eyes were a rare combination of hazel and green and her hair had different shades of brown.

"Don't say a word. Keep dancing and play along with me", I whispered as I compelled her.

We kept on dancing together for a while, then I took her to a dark corner and grabbed her wrist. It was covered in bracelets, it was rather convenient, as the bite mark would be covered by them. I sank my fangs in, as she laid her back against the wall. Her blood was just as sweet as her scent. I had a hard time stopping. I didn't want her to faint or die. Once I was done, she looked at me and wiped my mouth with her hand, as there was small blood stain on the corner of my lips.

"Now, go and have fun with your friends. Forget you ever met me. If anyone asks about those marks, you will say you can't remember. But, before any of this, you will tell me your name", I compelled.

"Hope. Hope Murray", he replied and with a smirk, she went back to her friends.

I swallow the last sip of the blood bag I'm now holding. I have been adding vervain to the blood bags for years now, so my resistance to it has grown considerably.

I go back to my seat. Hope is now profoundly asleep. I caress her check with my fingers, she doesn't even move. Her once sweet face has changed. She looks like a woman now, but the sweetness of her scent is something I could never forget.


	3. Craving For Her Blood

**Hope's P.O.V**

I wake up and realize there's about an hour left until we land. The handsome stranger is reading a book. I don't want him to see me staring, so I look to the other side of the plane.

"Would you like to switch places?", he asks. I turn my head around and look at his eyes.

"No... it's... it's fine", I reply stuttering.

"Are you sure? It really isn't a problem. Please, take the seat", he insists and I gaze into his eyes. Next thing I know, we've switched places.

"I'm Sebastian, by the way", he tells, extending a hand.

"Hope, it's a pleasure", I reply, as I shake his hand. His touch is soft but a bit cold.

"Hope. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady", he says.

"Thank you", I say and I'm sure I'm blushing by now.

"So, going on holidays?", he asks.

"Not really. I'm starting a new job", I reply. 'What's with the questions?', I wonder in my head.

"Sounds interesting...", he states.

"It is... And what about you?".

"Going back home. I spent some time in London visiting a friend", he explains.

"I see... So, back home. To your work, I assume", I say. 'God dammit! Why do I sound so idiotic?'.

"Yes. I'm an actor", he replies.

"Oh... Anything I might have seen?".

"Well, that depends if you are a Marvel fan... But I've been in other movies as well", he says and names some movies and T.V shows he has worked at. I have seen some of them.

"I knew I had seen you before!", I claim when I realize he played TJ Hammond in Political Animals. I used to love that show! I hadn't seen any of his latest work though. The last couple of years of my life had consisted on studying and working as hard as possible.

"You should watch the Marvel movies, though. Unless you are not into superheroes and stuff", he chuckles.

"I might. Do you play the hero or the bad guy?", I ask.

"A little bit of both", he replies as he licks his bottom lip.

I look away as that action makes me blush.

"So, you know what I do for a living. What do you do?", his voice cuts me out off my thoughts.

"I'm a lawyer", I reply.

"Oh... so, if I get on your bad side you'll go all Annalise Keating on me?", he asks and I can't help to laugh.

"Probably...", I say as I start to play with the silver bracelet on my left wrist. I've had it since I was 11, I think and it still fits. It has several moonstones in it.

Sebastian grabs my wrist and looks at the bracelet, then he lets go off my hand and apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed your wrist like that", he says.

"It's ok...", I reply. It was odd but he was just looking at the bracelet, so it's not a big deal.

"Your bracelet... it's rather unique".

"Thanks. It was a gift from my grandmother. I've had it for about 16 years now. I always play with it when I get a bit nervous", I answer and then I notice how stupid I must have sound "It's the job. That's keeping me a bit jumpy...".

I take the bracelet off so he can have a better look at it, since he was still staring at my wrist.

"Here, you can take a look...".

His eyes aren't placed on the bracelet, but on my wrist. I have a small old scar. It looks like if someone had bitten me.

"Oh... This? It's an old scar. It's been there for a while. Weirdest thing is I can't remember when or how I got it. All I can remember is I woke up awfully hungover and it sore a bit, but my headache was far much worse if you ask me", I say.

"Really? You don't remember where you got this?", he asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Not a clue", I sigh as I put my bracelet back on.

I look out the window, as I see we are about to land.

"Finally...", I say.

After I grab my luggage, I say goodbye to Sebastian.

"It's been a pleasure", I say.

"Same. I guess I'll be seeing you around", he replies.

"Maybe. Maybe not. New York is a big city".

"It can be smaller than you think. Goodbye Hope", he says and I stay there, standing and wondering what the hell had been that about.

By the time I arrive to my new apartment, I'm hungry and tired. The apartment is in a nice neighborhood. It's not too big nor too small. It has a nice kitchen, a pretty dining room, a master bedroom and a bathroom. It's enough for me.

I decide to go for some groceries. I'm looking at my phone's GPS when I stumble across someone.

"Oh, bollocks! I'm so sorry... I wasn't looking and I...", I start saying and hear a laugh.

"No biggie, Hope", Sebastian says.

"Wow! Long time no see!", I reply sarcastically.

"You look as if you were in a rush".

"I was trying to get to a grocery's store"

"There's one right on the corner", he points "Here, let me show you".

"Thanks", I smile at him and once again, I find myself gazing into his eyes. They are so hypnotic. As if there was something out of this world about them.

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

Of course I knew she'd stumble upon me. I had been following her ever since she left the airport. I didn't even think about it. I just... I followed her.

We walk into the grocery's store. I insist on helping her with her bags on the way back home. Once we get there, I stand outside.

"Well... are you just going to stay there?. Please, come inside", she says. I set a foot on the ground. All cleared.

I help her to organize her supplies and then again, I feel my throat is burning with desire. I'm craving for her blood. 'I need to get out of here', I think to myself.

"As much as I'd love to stay and talk, I have to go", I start saying.

"Okay... Uhm, thank you, for helping me with all of this", she replies.

"No problem".

"Hey, would you like to go for some coffee one of these days?".

"Sure, I'd love that".

I'm already halfway to the exit when she comes after me.

"Wait, I never gave you my number!"

"Don't worry. I know where to find you", I state and leave, before I get myself into a hell of a mess.

After feeding myself on some blood bags, I sit down in my sofa. 'Why am I doing this to myself? Of all people in this world, why did I have to meet her for the second time?'. I feel frustrated and decide to take a glass of whiskey.

Here's the thing: I've had some affaires over the last century and a bit. I had steady relationships with my co-workers, all whom have been compelled to forget any strange or unusual behavior I could have shown. But I don't really think I have ever been in love. Besides, it'd be dangerous for me, not to mention, it'd be deadly to the other person. I've kept my identity a secret since Astor's death, so why on Earth would I risk it all?. I'm the monster people tell their children about. I embrace who or more likely what I am. But I don't have any desire of sharing it with the world. Vampires don't live 'happily ever after', we live forever and that's it. There's no cure, no fairytale's kiss that can make us human again. It's what we are. It's what I am.

Yet... I can't stop thinking about Hope. My craving for her blood was so strong and still, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Not again. By the time I'm having this thoughts, I'm already at her doorstep. It doesn't take much for me to get into her apartment. The lights are off and I find myself at the foot of her bed. I approach myself. She looks quiet, peaceful. I slowly ran my fingers down her scar. The scar that my bite left in her skin. 

She shivers and I disappear.


	4. Nightmares About Monsters

**Hope's P.O.V**

I'm running through the woods. He's after me. I can't move, I'm frozen. I want to scream and ask for help but no words come out of my mouth. He's closer now. I can't escape. And I feel it. He's right behind me. His cold breath against the back of my head. His lips so close... I feel his fangs sinking into my neck, it hurts. Until it doesn't. Then everything becomes a blur.

I wake up in the middle of the night, gasping for air. I had a nightmare. Again. My bedroom's window is open. Again. I'm starting to think I may be a sleepwalker. I close the window every night before going to bed and when I wake up, it's always open. The first day, I didn't really care. I was so tired I couldn't remember if I had left it open. But this?. Two weeks later and it happens every single night.

I stand up and close the window. Even though I enjoy the breeze, I rather keeping the window closed. It makes me feel kind of safe. Not like anyone is going to climb all the way up to the 7th floor just to get into my room through the window, but still... I'm a bit paranoid.

I go to the kitchen and drink a glass of water. These nightmares have been replaying themselves in my head night after night. And the scar on my wrist hurts whenever I wake up. Maybe the apartment is haunted?. I know, for a grown ass woman who is also a lawyer, I sound like an idiot. But I'm having a hard time believing all these things aren't somehow connected.

I sigh as I walk around the apartment. It has a small balcony. I can see the city lights from here. It's rather beautiful.

Then, my mind is thinking about Sebastian. I haven't seen him around and I don't have his number either. I tell to myself that he's a famous actor. He has better things to do than to go for a cup of coffee with a girl he meet on a flight. Besides, I don't even know his last name. Why the hell did I offer him to go for coffee?. Instead of calling it quits and going back to bed, I find myself on Google, trying to know, at least, his full name. 'There it is. Sebastian Stan, born August 13, 1982 in Romania'. I keep reading. 'Known former girlfriends, blah blah blah'. 'Came to the US at the age of 8'. 'Currently working on Marvel's Infinity War Part 2'.

My phone buzzes. It's a text from my best friend, Elizabeth.

'Miss you – E'

Instead of texting her back, I decide to FaceTime her.

"Hope!!!!", she yells.

"The one and only...", I smile at her.

"How are you?. Oh God... Tell me you're coming home"

"Liz, this is my home now. You know I couldn't miss this job offer..." I sigh "And you also know I couldn't deal with Antoine any more"

"Yeah, I know. He's been annoying the living hell out of everyone, constantly asking about you", Lizzie says.

"He doesn't know I'm in New York, does he?", I panic.

"No. He thinks you're in Alaska and he has even asked his boss for a leave of absence so he can pick a flight and go to get you", she chuckles.

"Yeah, well... good luck with that. He's not going to find me. And if he ever does, I swear I'm going to beat the crap out of him", I reply.

"He's an idiot... I mean, he proposed to you, he cheated on you, you forgave him and he left you 2 weeks before the wedding. What kind of person does that?".

"An insane one, I suppose"

"Yeah... But let's not talk about him. How are you doing? How is it like in New York?"

I tell her everything that has happened since I got my arse on the plane, including the whole Sebastian thing, the nightmares and the window thing. She squeals when I mention Sebastian and I tell her it wasn't that much of a big deal.

"Ok, ok... I'll stop fangirling for a second now", she says "Have you been having the exact same nightmare every night?".

"It's pretty much always the same. I never get to see his face. All I can see is his mouth and he has a short beard. Like the kind of beard men get when they don't shave for two or three days..."

"Yeah, I get it. It must be scaring having all these nightmares about monsters and such", Lizzie states.

"I wouldn't call it a _'monster'_...", I say.

"Hope, you do know vampires don't actually exist, right?".

"Yeah, I'm not a child. But if they did... I don't think they would be monsters, just... misunderstood".

"Sucking blood isn't misunderstanding a damn thing! It would be murder. Or attempt of murder.

"Leeches suck blood and nobody considers that as murder"

"I think you've seen 'Interview With The Vampire' too many times, Hope", she finally says, laughing.

"Maybe... Anyway, I should try and get some more sleep. I have to work in the morning and I don't need darker circles under my eyes".

"You go... Call me soon, ok?".

"Will do. Love you!"

"Love you!", Lizzie replies as the FaceTime ends.

I stand up and go back to bed, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep and not another nightmare.


	5. Feel So Close

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I had been visiting Hope every night. Of course, she has always been asleep. I try to keep my distance but the urge to see her is stronger than me.

When I'm not on set, filming (yes, I am an actor, I wasn't lying), I try to keep an eye on Hope. I can tell she does well on her own. I've heard some of her conversations at work and that woman can make an empire fall by just saying the right words.

She's... strange. When she is at work, she is a bad-ass lawyer; she always has a backup plan, or a strategy to win. She is the kind of woman mortal men fear. She knows how to hurt and when to do it.

But once she's out of her office, she becomes this soft, fragile girl. The kind of girl who needs to be protected at all costs. She likes to read books at different parks and she takes photographs of whatever she considers nice and worthy.

She can also be the kind of girl who goes on a shopping spree (I must admit, she had good taste). She can pull off a sexy outfit and dance the way she did when she was younger.

Tonight, I've decided to see her again, but not in her sleep.

As every other Friday, Hope and some of her co-workers will visit a club. And I will happen to be at the same place, at the exact same time. Just like in London.

I decide that bringing my colleagues will make it look as an even bigger coincidence. I just had to say the words and Chris and Mackie were ready to party. I don't feel exactly proud to compel my friends and I hardly ever do it, but tonight I needed them with me.

When we walk into the club, Hope is already there. I can see her at the bar. 

We go straight to the VIP section. We ask for some beers. (Yes, vampires can get drunk though it takes a lot of booze). We talk about work and make some jokes.

"Hey guys? I'll be right back...", I say.

"Sure about that?", Mackie asks.

"I'll be back, just maybe not right away", I reply and smirk.

I walk out to her.

"Hello, Hope", I say and she turns to see me.

"Hello, stranger", she replies.

I can sense she's a bit drunk.

"Are you here by yourself?", I ask, knowing what the answer will be.

"No, my co-workers are over there", she points at two girls dancing not too far from where we are. "I should probably join them", she says.

"Do you mind if I buy you a drink before?", I offer.

"Since you never took my coffee offer, I think I will take yours", she replies.

"I'm sorry about that. I've been busy with work", I apologize.

"It's fine. I get it...", she chuckles.

"What's with that face?"

"What face?".

"The one you just made...", I say and imitate her.

"Oh, it's nothing...", she says.

"It's something...", I insist.

"Well, I mean... you don't have to go for coffee with me if you don't want to. I'm sure you have plenty to do, being famous and all...".

"Wow. Now I'm hurt. I really wanted to see you again, but work has been insane. Look, if you don't believe me, you can ask my friends, they are over there, in the VIP section", I point out.

"I believe you... You know what's funny though?", she asks and I was not expecting that.

"No, what is it?", I raise an eyebrow.

"You still haven't bought me a drink", she replies.

That makes me laugh.

"Ok, what are you drinking?"

"Bourbon", she says quietly.

"Bourbon??", I repeat as my eyes open a little too much.

"Yes, what's the big deal about it?".

"I thought you were more of a beer kind of a girl", I say. Which happens to be true. Whenever I've seen her drinking, it's always been beer. Maybe a glass of wine. But bourbon?. That's a strong drink for such a tiny girl. Ok, woman. Still tiny.

"Yeah, well... You don't really know me, so...", and she chuckles again.

I ask for two glasses of bourbon.

"Cheers", she says and gulps the entire content at once.

I just stay there, looking at her, surprised.

"Are you going to drink that?", she asks.

"Yes, thank you", I reply with a smirk and I gulp my own glass at once.

"Another round? This one is on me", she says, defiant.

I agree. If she likes to play rough, then so be it.

By the end of the fourth round, I'm drunk and Hope is pretty hammered herself. She takes my hand and drags me to the dancefloor.

The song... It reminds me of London. I'm losing it, I'm losing my mind. She wraps her arms around me as she moves in a sensual way. I grab her by the waist, pulling her closer to me. Now we are so close I can feel her breath. It smells like bourbon and still, I find it sweet.

_'What the hell...? Here goes nothing'_ , I think and I pull Hope closer as I kiss her.


	6. I Wish You Didn't Have To Forget, But You Do

**(A/N: Warning. References to sex and anxiety episode).**

**Hope's P.O.V**

My head hurts like hell and I can barely open my eyes. Suddenly, I don't recognize this place.

'Where am I?' I turn and my head and try not to make a sound. Sebastian is asleep.

'Oh God... What have I done?'.

I wrap myself with a sheet as I try to look for my clothes. They are scattered all over the floor. The place is huge. I sit down on a sofa, trying to remember what happened last night.

My body aches. I look at my wrists, they have small bruises. I concentrate. Then I remember: Sebastian grabbing me by my thigs and dropping me off in bed. He undressed me and I took off his clothes as well. He kissed me, roughly. He held my hand tightly above my head. By the pain I was feeling, I can tell there had been some spanking. I remember feeling him inside me. The moaning, the groaning. I remember scratching his back with my fingernails. By now, everything is becoming clearer.

I stand up and go to the kitchen. I pour a glass of water from a jar. It has strange taste, but I gulp it anyway as I turn around and look for the bathroom. When I find it, I see there is a large mirror in it. I unwrap myself and take a look at my reflection.

Some little bruises, probably due hardcore sex. 'What on Earth did I even do?'.

And then it hits me. I shake my head and close my eyes. This isn't possible. This isn't right. I'm probably still a bit drunk and I'm seeing things. I open my eyes and horror takes over me.

I have the mark of a bite in my collarbone. I run my fingers through it. It aches. 'God, this doesn't even look human!'. I look at the rest of my body, searching for similar marks and I find myself touching my wrist. Both wounds look exactly the same. I swallow slowly.

I start to feel anxious. And by anxious I mean, I feel I'm choking. I can't breathe. None of this makes any sense. I breath as I count to 5. I repeat this several times until I can somehow cope with this situation. The bruises and spanking make sense after having sex. And I know some people are into getting bitten but why do both wounds look exactly the same?.

It aches. I look for a first aid kit. There's nothing.

'I need to get out of here'.

I open the bathroom door and look for my clothes as quick as I can. I put them on and tiptoe my way to the main door.

"Do you always leave like that?", I hear Sebastian's voice behind me. He's in his underwear, looking at me.

I try to pull myself together, even though I'm shaking as hell.

"I didn't want to wake you up and couldn't find anything to leave a note", I lie.

"For a lawyer, you are a terrible liar", he says. His voice is quiet.

"I... I want to know what happened last night", I say.

"You don't remember any of it?", he asks and I can see a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"I do. I remember most of it. Except for this...", I reply as I show him my collarbone "Now, tell me, why the hell does it look just like this?", I ask as I show him my wrist.

He comes closer and I feel terrified.

"You will be silent. I'll feed you my blood and that wound will go away. You'll remember the great sex and you'll go back home", he says and his pupils dilate.

"What the fuck are you talking about?", I ask and take a step back. Now my back is against the door.

He frowns and his eyes go through the entire place. He looks at the jar of water.

"Hope, did you drink from that jar?", he asks and I can't tell if he's angry or furious.

I nod in silence.

"Fucking hell!", he yells and now I'm officially ready to run.

I try to open the door but he slams it.

"HELP!. SOMEBODY HELP!!", I start screaming but he puts his hand over my mouth, covering it.

"Don't scream. I'll tell you everything but please, don't scream. Okay?", he asks.

Considering I have no other option, I nod.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I tell Hope the truth. I tell her what I am and how I became this. She listens silently. I give her details. It's the first time I open up about everything I've lived. 

I even show her how my eyes and fangs look when I'm thirsty. I feed on a blood bag and I try to explain that it isn't as satisfying as feeding from a vein, but that I don't want to draw attention to my habits.

I confess having met her some years ago, in London and I tell her it was me who gave her that scar. At some point, I find myself with teary eyes, talking about Astor and my mother. Instead of being silent, she comes up to me and hugs me. Even after I tell her I've killed people, even when she hears me saying that I'm a monster, she still holds me and whispers into my ear "You are not a monster. I don't know what you are, but you are not a monster".

I talk and talk and talk for hours, with the only purpose of winning some time. The effects of the vervain should be out of her system soon.

A part of me wishes she didn't have to forget this conversation, but she has to. For her sake, and mine as well. I now realize I hadn't felt this kind of pain before. I've felt pain as a consequence of death and loss, when my mother and Astor died. But this is something else. It's the kind of pain that makes you feel your heart is getting ripped out of your chest. I can't allow myself to feel this. I have hurt her physically and emotionally, even though she won't remember any of it. But I will. And I just can't do that.

I walk to her, and look into her eyes. "Let me feed you my blood", I say and she lets me. The vervain is officially out of her body. I can see my mark on her collarbone, slowly disappearing.

I grab her face between my eyes, and I tell her "Now, I'll get you a cab and you'll go home. You'll have some rest and you will remember how much fun we had last night. You will remember being mine for one night and you will fell no shame about it. Good God, Hope... if only you could remember this conversation. I am sorry for what you had to see. I am, after all, a monster. You will forget all that I have said as soon as you walk through that door". I kiss her temple and let go of her.

"Would you mind helping me to get a cab?. I'd like to go back home...", she says in her usual voice.

I watch her leave on the cab and I return to my house.

For the second time in my life (or afterlife, should I say?), I think about turning my humanity off.


	7. Turn It Off

**Hope's P.O.V**

I haven't seen or heard from Sebastian's since our one night stand. Once again, I'm empty handed, as he didn't give me his number and I can barely remember his address. I think there's no use in trying to find him. He got what he wanted, I had a great night and that's it.

It's been a long day at work. I've been working in this big case and all I can think of is how badly I could use some beer. There's a small pub near the office, so that's where I'm going.

I walk slowly. I'm tired but calmed. I take a seat at the bar and look around, then I see his eyes staring at me.

I look away. I would go and say 'Hi' but he seems reluctant before my presence. He looks so proud of himself. And then I see, he's not alone. _'Great'_ , I say in my head. _'This was a bad idea. There are plenty of pubs all around the city, so I'm going somewhere else. I don't need to be stared at by a guy I slept with and that disappeared afterwards'_ , I think to myself.

I get up and leave the pub. What actually pisses me off is not the fact that he wouldn't call me back or that he never even asked for my number, but the look in his eyes. As if he was somehow better than anybody else. I get it, celebrities have one night stands every other night. I couldn't care less, but what's with the rudeness?. It's also my fault. I don't even know him, what was I expecting?. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely feel the rain falling before it turns worse.

"Hope?", I hear someone calling my name.

 _'Oh God, no'_. I close my eyes and I want to curse. I keep walking. He can go back to do whatever it is that he does.

"Hope!!", he insists.

I don't look back. _'I better go home'_ , I think as I'm soaking wet.

"Hope Murray!!!", he yells. And I stop on my feet. I don't remember telling him my last name.

I turn around and look at him. He's covering himself with his jacket.

"Oh, hey...", I say and I start to walk again.

"Can you at least stop and talk to me?".

"Well, in case you haven't noticed it's raining a lot and I don't have an umbrella, so I'd like to go home".

"Here, take my jacket", he offers.

"No, thank you", I refuse, shaking my head. "You should go back inside, I'm pretty sure you little friend must be looking for you", I say, my voice stone cold.

"Ok. What did I do?", he asks and grabs my wrist.

"Nothing. You have done nothing. But honestly, I don't get you. At all. You were so nice and chatty at the plane and when I got here, you even helped me to go get groceries. Then you disappeared and out of nowhere, I ran into you at a club. We spent the night together and I never heard from you again. In all of this time, you didn't even ask me for my number. Not even once. And now, I come to have a drink only to find you staring at me. You could've at least said 'Hello'. What the hell are you playing at? I get it: you are famous, you sleep with a different woman every single night. I wasn't expecting for a marriage proposal. Maybe a cup of coffee? You just... I thought you were different, and I don't even know why, since I don't know the first thing about you", I say. Now I'm angry and God only knows that can't be good.

"Hope, just let me...", he starts saying but I cut him off.

"No. Just go back to the pub and leave me alone", I reply as I turn around and walk under the pouring rain.

I get home, take my wet clothes off and go into the shower. The hot water soothes me, even though I'm still quite upset. I get into some comfortable clothes. The rain has stopped by now. I pour myself a glass of wine and light a cigarette up when I hear someone knocking on my door.

_'What the hell?'._

I open the door and I find Sebastian, looking at me.

"God! Are you always this annoying? I thought I told you to leave me alone", I say.

"Well, I won't. Not until you let me explain myself", he replies.

"Fine. I'll let you talk and you'll get out", I sigh and let him in.

I walk to the balcony, holding the glass of wine in one hand and the cigarette in the other. He takes out the cigarette from me and throws it out of the balcony.

"Excuse you!?".

"Those things will kill you".

"And why do suddenly care?", I ask. "You said you came here to talk. Now, talk".

"Hope, I... I'm sorry I didn't call you back, ok? I'm sorry I didn't even ask for your number. I'm just... I'm not good at this", he says and sighs.

"This?", I raise my eyebrows.

"Yes, this. Going out with women".

"Bullshit. You've been in serious relationships, Sebastian. And I didn't even ask you to go out with me. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know?".

He looks down. He can put on sad eyes all he wants. I'm not buying that crap.

"I think you are pretty, Hope. And I'd like to get to know you. For real... I just... I sometimes get stuck and I act like an idiot. I'm sorry, ok?", he sighs and looks at me. I can sense his guilt and the truth in his words. Still, I'm not going to accept just like that.

"Fine... You'll have one chance, but if you screw it over...", I start.

"I won't..."

"Ok. Now, you'll give me your number and I will call you when I'm free to go for some coffee", I state. 'If we're going to play, then I'm making the rules', I think.

"Fair enough...", he replies as I give me him a piece of paper and pen, so he can write his number down.

Once he is done, he looks at me.

"Don't expect me to offer you a glass of wine. I think you should go. I'll be in touch with you"; I say harshly.

"Okay...", he replies in a soft voice as I look at him leaving.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I know I had said I'd stay away from Hope, and I did. For a month or so, I stopped visiting and following her. I focused on my work. And one night, all of sudden, she appeared at a pub where I was about to have a... snack (in the end, I didn't even get my snack, since I ran after Hope). 

I tried to hold my emotions back but she makes it hard.

I was honest. I like her. She thinks I don't know her, but I do. I know it's not right to stalk someone, but it was the only way I could see who she was. That's how I found out that she smokes when she has a bad day. Or that her hair always smells like lavender. I have even visited her apartment while she was at work. She has a great taste in music and books. Her favorite movies are usually comedies. She has a scrapbook filled in with pictures of her entire life, and she looks at it whenever she feels homesick. There are two pictures missing from it, she took them off after her fiancé broke up with her, for no apparent reason. Now, there's a third picture missing... I took it. I always carry it with me.

When I see my friends, they can tell my mind is somewhere else. They start asking if I've met someone and I deny it. _'I already knew her'_ , I often think to myself.

I try to be patient as I wait for her call.  It took Hope about 3 weeks until she finally called me. Those weeks I happened to be at San Diego, so no lurking. It takes all of me not to run back to New York every night. 

We agree to meet next Saturday, at a coffee shop halfway between her place and mine. I want to do this as a normal person would. No compulsion, no mind tricks.

The evening before, I try to stay calm and I swear I didn't want to visit her, but I needed to. I followed her to a park. And what I saw just tore me apart.

She was having an all sweet talk with a guy I haven't seen before. I have never seen her smiling like that, she has never looked at me like that. Maybe I don't know her after all. 

I feel the urge to rip the guy apart, but instead, I go back home and smash everything around me.

 _'This is it. I'm done'_. And I turn my humanity off.


	8. So Cold

**Hope's P.O.V**

It's finally Saturday. I'm supposed to see Sebastian today. I took my time to call him, as I was a bit upset. Besides, I have been working a lot.

I reach out for my phone and I see I have a new text. It's from Jason, a guy I met recently. Jason works as a paralegal in the same firm as I. We have been hanging out a lot lately.

He's not only funny and smart, but also pretty damn attractive. We have much in common, including the part where we both like boys. Besides Lizzie, Jason is my best friend. I've told him pretty much everything about myself, my past and the reasons that led me here.

_'Have a great day and tell me all about. X – J'_

I told him about Sebastian. Of course, he knew who Sebastian is. As a matter of fact, Jason helped me to choose the proper outfit for this casual meeting.

I get dressed and look at the time. I start walking to the coffee show. It's still early, so I sit down outside and wait. And wait. And wait. After an hour, I'm both worried and pissed off, so I call Sebastian.

"Hello", his voice sounds strange.

"Hey... We were supposed to meet for coffee, remember?".

"Yeah. I'm not going".

"What do you mean you're not coming".

"I don't feel like going. I don't see the point in hanging out with you. Also, I have this hottie sleeping next to me and she's much more appealing than you, Hope", he sounds emotionless.

I hung up before saying anything and I feel a knot in my stomach. I stand up and start to run back home. Once I'm inside the apartment, I can't help but to start crying. I can't stop. It hurts.

I call Jason and he comes right away.

"He said what!?!?", he asks, shocked as I explain him the entire conversation.

"He just... It's like Antoine, all over again...", I say, between sobs. I'm not the kind of woman who cries that easily, but this was a low punch and it brought back some pretty awful memories.

Antoine and I met at Oxford. We shared classes and became friends. Eventually, friendship became love. After two years of dating, he proposed to me. I said 'Yes'. First mistake. I was planning the wedding when I found out he had been cheating on me. He begged for my forgiveness and, as the foolish girl I was, I forgave him. Second mistake. Two weeks before our big day, he broke up with me. He said he had found 'someone much more appealing' than me. The exact same words Sebastian said today. I spent months deeply depressed. I didn't want to go to work, or eat, or even sleep. About a year later, I ran into Antoine. He started apologizing and became a pain in the ass, as he wouldn't stop calling me, asking for another chance. By that time, I had been offered to work here and without a doubt, I agreed. It was the perfect way out. I created this rumor about me going to Alaska for work, and Antoine believed it. Never heard from him again.

"And just like Antoine, he is an asshole", Jason says.

"I just... I don't get it...", I say, shaking my head off.

"You are not the one who fucked things up, Hope. He did. God only knows what the hell is inside his brain. Maybe this is for the best... You gave him one chance and he blew it".

"You are right...", I nod.

"Now, get your ass from that bed and let's go to the mall. We're going to a party tonight and we need to look as hot as we can", he says and extends his hand.

I smile a bit and take it as I stand up from my bed.

**(A/N: Recommended song**  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uelHwf8o7_U **)**

I'm somewhat drunk when I walk to the bar. Jason brought me to a really fancy club. He's moving all around the dance floor. I ask for a glass of bourbon when I feel someone standing next to me, I turn my head and anger takes over me.

"Fucking great", I say.

"Long time no see, Hope", Sebastian replies.

"Fuck off", I reply.

"Wow. What's with the rudeness?", he smirks.

And I lose it. I slap him.

"I don't ever want to see your fucking face again. Stay away from me or so God help me..."

"What are you going to do?. Sue me?"

"Fuck you!!", I yell, loud enough for some people to listen. I walk out of the club. I text Jason as I walk back home. This day can't seem to get any worse.

I hear footsteps behind me and I'm already about to snap but it goes all dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention it earlier, but I chose Tyler Hoechlin to be Jason (Hope's friend from work).  
> Also, in the next chapter, I'll introduce Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson.


	9. You Need To Remember

**Hope's P.O.V**

My head is spinning around. I open my eyes slowly. I don't recognize this room.

"I see you are awake...", a male voice comes from the other side of the room. I'm laying down in a bed. I rejoin myself and look at the stranger as he approaches.

"Who the hell are you?", I ask, starting to panic.

"I am Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson", he replies gently. I can now see his face clearly. He is in his mid-thirties. "And you are Hope Murray, am I right?".

I nod. _'Who is this man and why does he know my name?'._

"Do not worry Hope. I mean to do no harm to you", he says.

"Where am I?", I ask.

"You are in a safe place. Do not worry. It will only be temporary. You must be confused".

"Very...", I reply.

"Hope, I will answer all of your questions, but there is something I need you to do for me", he says in a soft voice.

"What is it?".

"You must stay away from Sebastian", he replies and sits next to me in bed.

I shiver.

"You... you know him?", I ask.

"Indeed, I do. Hope, there is something I would like to show you, but in order to make that happen, I need you to trust me and follow my instructions".

By this point, I don't even know if this is a nightmare or an hallucination, but I nod. Elijah grabs my wrist and looks at it as he sighs. He then grabs my chin and looks right into my eyes.

"Hope, you need to remember. You will remember whatever it is you have been compelled to forget", he says and suddenly I start getting images, until I remember.

I remember it all. He... he's... he's a vampire. I saw him.

He fed of a blood bag. He wears that ring to be able to walk in daylight. He doesn't age. His mentor was called Astor. He can only be killed by vervain, sun if he doesn't have his ring or a wooden stake to the heart. He met me in London, when I was younger. He gave me the scar I have on my wrist. He fed on me. He... Oh God!. He killed his own mother. I remember his last words from that conversation:  _"Good God, Hope... if only you could remember this conversation. I am sorry for what you had to see. I am, after all, a monster. You will forget all that I have said as soon as you walk through that door"._

I look at Elijah in horror. My lips are trembling.

"Are... are you...?", I can't even finish the question, I look at him. He's wearing a ring pretty much alike to the one Sebastian has.

"Yes, I am a vampire as well. An original one. Me and my siblings are the first vampires in history. My brother, Kol, was the man who turned Sebastian. I have been following him for the last 127 years, as my sense of guilt drove me to it. Kol had no right to take a life, much less to turn anyone. But he did. And Sebastian was the victim".

I'm shaking and my mouth feels dry.

"I will not feed on you, Hope. You have my word", he says and something about him makes me believe him.

"You'll see. A vampire has the choice to turn its humanity off. When done, we can turn into predators. Rippers. And right now, Sebastian has no humanity at all. There is a way to get his emotions back, but it will bring pain before the comfort. With no humanity, we are capable of slaughtering the people we love or care about the most. In this case, you would become a potential target, and so would his friends", Elijah explains.

"What will happen to him?", I ask.

"I think it will be better for you not to know that. So far, I have managed to compel his manager and he will be taking some days off from work".

"Elijah? May I ask you something?".

"Of course", he replies.

"How did you bring me here?", I wonder.

"With a little spell from a friend", he says. I must look shocked by the way he looks at me and says "This world is full of supernatural creatures, Hope. Vampires. Werewolves. Witches. Hybrids. Banshees. All that you have ever known, it's not as it seems".

We then hear someone groaning in the room next to where we are.

"That is your cue to leave, but before you do that, there is something I want you to have", he says as he takes a locket out of his pocket. He opens it and I find a small herb that smells a bit like roses. "That is vervain. This will keep you from being compelled".

I take the locket and put it on.

"Thank you Elij...", a scream cuts me off.

My eyes are in tears.

"That's Sebastian, isn't it?".

Elijah nods.

"You really must go and stay away from him. I won't compel you to forget any of this, but I would appreciate if you could keep it to yourself. I already compelled your friend to forget this day ever happened and that you ever met Sebastian", he says.

_'Jason...'_ , I think to myself.

"Do not worry, your friend is safe at his own place but will have no memory of you ever mentioning Sebastian", Elijah says as if he could read my mind.

"I won't tell a soul, but I don't want to remember this. Or him. Please, compel me. I'm begging you, compel me to forget about him. At least, compel me to forget that he is a vampire. I'll remember him as a douche who had a big ego. But I can't... I won't make it. Not while I remember. Not while I know what he is and what he's done to me. Please, Elijah. Please", I'm already crying. 

Elijah caress my cheek and sighs "Take the locket off, Hope".

I do so and Elijah stares into my eyes.

"You will not remember knowing Sebastian is a vampire. The last thing you will remember is walking outside of a pub and running against me. I apologized and introduced myself. You took a cab and went home. You will remember Sebastian as a celebrity you met on a flight, nothing else. You won't remember anything else about him. Now, you will put the locket back on and lay down in bed, with your eyes closed".

I close my eyes and hold on tight to my locket.


	10. Hurt

**Hope's P.O.V**

When I wake up, it's Sunday. It's cold and I can tell winter is around the corner. Jason calls.

"Hey bae! I'm so sorry I couldn't make it to the pub last night...", he says.

"Oh, don't worry. I only had a glass of bourbon and then I came back home", I reply.

"Wanna go out for lunch?".

"Sure!. I'll see you around 12, at the diner across the office", I say.

"Deal!. See you!".

I get into some warm clothes before heading outside. _'I should probably buy a car'_ , I think.

By the time I get to the diner, Jason is already there, waiting for me.

"Sweet lord, I thought I was going to freeze out there!", Jason claims as we both walk into the diner.

"I know, right?. I can't believe we are so close to Christmas...", I sigh.

"Yeah, me neither... So, are you going to stay here or will you be traveling to London?".

"You know I can't go back unless it's an emergency...", I say as I look down at the menu.

"Oh right! The whole Antoine thing... Well, I'll tell you what. You should come over to my place. We'll spend the holidays together", he smiles widely.

"Sounds great!", I say cheerfully.

"By the way, I love that locket!", he says and points to my neck.

"Oh, thanks. I... I don't remember when I got it", I frown as I look at it, hanging from my neck. I shrug as the waitress comes over and we order some food.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

The ropes around my wrists, chest and legs burn. They burn like hell and I scream in agony.

"Haven't you had enough?", Elijah asks.

After being slapped by Hope, I started following her. I wanted a sip from her blood.

But I got knocked-out. By the time I gain my conscience back, I am tied to a chair. The ropes are soaking wet in vervain. I groan and yell for a while. I notice my daylight ring is gone. That's when he walks into the room where I'm being held as a hostage.

"You will remain silent", he compels me.

After explaining who he is and what he's done, I'm a bit confused.

"Now, you may speak again".

"Why do you suddenly care about me?. Have you been following all of your brother's victims?", I hiss.

"No. Only the ones that could cause a catastrophe. You, my dear friend, need your emotions back. You have already inflicted too much pain on the people you loved in the past, while your humanity was still on. Do you not realize how badly you could hurt somebody else?", he asks.

"Like I care...", I reply. _'Shit!. It burns!'._

"You care and you know it. You have been hiding your pain and your guilt, but deep inside you care. In fact, I believe you care so much that it's the main reason why you decided to turn it off".

I go silent. Still, I won't admit what made me do this.

"It was Hope. You care for her, and for the first time in 127 years, you have strong feelings for a mortal. It's not lust, as it has been with the previous women you have meet. It is something else. You feel protective of her, and at the same time, you crave for her blood. And even though your hunger can be overwhelming, you can't bring yourself to hurt her. Now, there seems to be a missing piece in this puzzle. Why would you become the thing you fear the most if you care that much about this one girl?".

I groan as he says her name.

"Go to hell", I reply.

"I am trying to help you, Sebastian. We can do this the easy way or the hard way...", as he says this, he lets a ray of sunshine into the room.

"AGH!!!!. IT FUCKING BURNS!!!!", I start screaming.

He stops.

"So, what is it going to be?", he asks.

"Rot in hell".

Then, I feel my head burning as well. The pain is excruciating and it goes on for hours. Eventually, I give up.

"Okay, okay... Please, stop", I beg.

Elijah comes closer to me, as he analyzes me.

I let his words sink in, as I know he's right.

"I... I did it because I can never be with her... I can't stay away and I don't want to let go off her but she... she deserves better...", I say as I feel exhausted.

"In order to put two and two together, I had to make her remember, Sebastian", he says and the pain I feel now is much stronger than vervain or sunlight.

"She... she knows", I stutter.

"She did. She remembered it all. But, for her sake, I compelled her to forget everything that happened between the two of you after you met on the plane".

I feel I'm about to crack down, as a broken egg. 

"It is in her best interest, Sebastian. If you see her, she will have no memories of you. You can start over, or you can let her go. The choice is yours, but I will warn you: if you decide to start over and hurt her, I won't be nice the next time", he says as he releases me.

I look at him, wondering why he said that.

"Hope is a strong woman, yet she has a soft spot for you. She is the kind of person you keep by your side. She gives all of her and loves with her whole heart. She needs to be loved as well. So don't cause any damage to her heart", he says and gives me my ring back.

I'm about to leave when Elijah gives me one last warning.

"She is on vervain, Sebastian. It's in the locket she holds as we speak".

That being said, I leave. I feel weak, both on the in and outside of myself.

_'I won't hurt her...'_ , I think to myself.


	11. Fresh Start

**Hope's P.O.V**

It's New Year's Eve and I'm walking down the street when I bump into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...", I say and I look up. Isn't this the guy I met at the plane on my way here?.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking...", he apologizes and smiles.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?", I ask.

"Yeah, I think we sat next to each other during a flight", he replies.

"Yes, you are...", I try to remember his name until it shows up in my head "Sebastian!"

"I am, and if my memory still works, you are Hope".

"Indeed", I smile at him.

"So, how have you been? From what I recall, you were here for business...", he says.

"Wow! You do have a good memory. I'm good. It's been a busy couple of months, but I've been fine".

"I know this might sound weird, but... would you like to go for some coffee with me?", he asks.

"Sure, why not?".

"Are you too busy right now?", he asks and blushes.

"Not at all...", I smile.

We walk into a small coffee shop. I ask for some hot chocolate while he goes for a regular expresso. 

We talk for hours. He tells me about his job in the film industry and I tell him about some cases I had. I find out we have similar taste when it comes to music and books. There's something special about him. He is just so sweet and kind.

When we look at the time, it's already dark outside.

"I guess I should get going", I say, even though I don't feel like leaving.

"Yeah, me too... I have this party I must attend to, although I don't really want to", he sighs.

"Well, I'll be sitting at home, probably drinking wine until they drop the ball. I wanted to see it, but my best friend bailed out on me. I don't think your party can be any more boring than my plans for the night", I shrug.

"Would you like to come with me?", he asks and I gaze into his baby blue eyes.

"I... I'd love to but, are you sure?", I wonder and my heart starts beating a little bit faster than usual.

"Yes. We will be close to where they drop the ball, we could walk over and watch it together, I mean, if you want to".

"Yes... But we should get going. I wouldn't want to make you late", I reply as we both stand up.

"Here, why don't you put your number on my phone so I can text you the address", he says as he gives me his phone.

"Done... Guess I'll see you there".

"I'm looking forward to it", he says and gives me a wide smile.

We go separate ways. When I get home, I start undressing myself as I look for a proper dress. My phone buzzes.

_'I forgot to mention it's kind of a masquerade party. Masks are optional. – S'_

I am about to reply when he sends a second text, with the address.

_'I'll be there soon. – H'._

A feeling of joy overcomes myself and I can't help to smile.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

I'm already at the party, smiling as I impatiently wait for Hope to arrive. 

I'm wrapped in my thoughts about the previous hours when I see her coming in.

I approach to her.

"Hope... You look stunning", I smile at her and notice she's no longer wearing her locket. I swallow. Elijah is hosting the party, so there is no way he'll ever let me do something stupid.

He has been helping me quite a lot. I told him I was going to make a commitment. I couldn't stay away from her, so if I ever met her, I would start from zero. This was my fresh start. I wasn't planning on running into Hope earlier today. It just happened. I had visited her at night, every now and then. I already knew most of the stuff she told me, but it felt nicer to hear it coming from her mouth than to be stalking her.

"Thank you. You look really handsome", she replies, a bit blushed by my compliment.

"Thank you", I say as I see Elijah looking at us. "There is somebody I'd like you to meet"

"Sure...", she says and I offer her my arm for her to hold onto it as we walk.

"Hope, this is Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah, this is Hope Murray", I introduce them.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady", Elijah says as he kisses Hope's hand.

"The pleasure is mine", she replies politely.

"Now, if you excuse me...", Elijah leaves, not before giving me a look that says _'You better control yourself and not ruin this night'._

Hope and I dance. We drink. We talk. I look at the time: it's close to midnight.

"Come with me", I say.

"Where to?", she asks.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it. Trust me".

"Okay...", she smiles at me and nods as I take her hand and walk out of the party.

I ask her to close her eyes. She seems to hesitate at first, but eventually agrees. I carry her in my arms. She squeals, with her eyes still closed.

"Don't worry. Just trust me...", I say.

We are now at the rooftop. Earlier today she said how much she likes to see the night skies and how eager she was to see the ball drop at Times Square. We are only two blocks away.

"Okay, now open your eyes...", my voice is so soft it doesn't even sound mine.

"Oh my God!. This is... This has to be the most beautiful image I have ever seen", she replies.

Her eyes light up as she gazes into the landscape. I give her my jacket, so she won't be cold.

We can hear the countdown and we see the ball being dropped.

"Happy new year, Hope", I whisper into her ear.

"Happy new year, Sebastian", she says and out of the blue, she intertwines her fingers with mine.

I look at her and I feel the urge to kiss her. But I won't. Not tonight. 

I'll do right by her this time. 


	12. Never Let Me Go

**Hope's P.O.V**

After that moment, in New Year, Sebastian and I have been seeing each other constantly.

We go on long walks during the weekends. He has travelled a lot, so he tells me about it. And I tell him about London, my childhood and teenage years. He hardly ever speaks about his family, but I don't ask much about it either. I don't want him to feel uncomfortable.

I showed him my scrapbook and all the photos in it. I noticed a picture was missing. I probably lost it when I packed my stuff. He saw two blank spots and asked me about them. I told him about Antoine. I decided to fill in those spots by adding new pictures. One with Jason (who Sebastian though I was dating. I remember I laughed so hard at his idea that my stomach was in pain) and the other one with him. He was delighted by the idea.

Just being around Sebastian makes me feel safe. He is funny and knows how to cheer me up after a long day at work. He often plays the piano for me. 

We go for a drink every now and then or we have bourbon shots at his place or mine. That usually ends up with both of us drunk as hell, crashing at each other houses. He seems to have grown a soft spot for my guestroom now that I've moved to a much bigger place (work has paid off). He holds my hand and takes it to his chest whenever he laughs too hard at one of my jokes. He has carried me to bed a few times, after passing out from being too tired. He knows the right words to say when I get upset over something silly.

I am 100% aware that I'm going to fall in love with him, eventually. There have been moments of silence and eye-gazing but it hasn't gotten any further than that. 

He is very respectful of women and I truly like that. I'm not sure if he feels the same way about me, though. But there's a tiny piece of me that likes to think he does.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"You are really beautiful, you know that, right?", I mumble, drunkenly.

Hope and I are sitting on my sofa as we have bourbon shots. She laughs and shakes her head. I just adore when she does that.

I've been seeing her frequently. I like to hang out with her. 

So far, I've managed to act as a normal person. I've hidden my blood stash inside a freezer, on my basement. I take out some blood of my own, every now and then, in case something goes wrong (this was an advice from Elijah, so why not?).

I usually keep that in some small bottles on the fridge. Hope once asked me what those were and I told her they were some protein drinks that tasted awfully (in order for her to believe it, I had to add some strawberries to them, so they would look like actual drinks).

"I'm not, but thank you...", she says.

"You are!", I insist. "I don't even know why you are still single in the first place!".

She blushes and takes another shot.

"Maybe I haven't found the right guy just yet", she sighs and I feel a bit of pain, she looks at me and continues "Or maybe I have and he is the one who doesn't know it...".

I stare at her. There's no more laughter, only silence. She looks down and clears her throat.

"Hope... Come on over", I say and she comes closer. I hold her tight against my chest. "Any man would be lucky to have you in his life", I whisper. She gently pulls herself away and looks at me. Those eyes tell me I'm doomed.

I can feel her breath against my lips and I decide I've waited long enough for this moment. So, I kiss her, softly, gently, slowly. I kiss her as she deserves to be kissed and loved.

It takes all my inner strength not to look the way I do when I crave for something, but all of those thoughts go away easily when I feel her lips.

The kiss seems everlasting, but it comes to an end. I smile at her and hold her close to me.

I lose track of time whenever I'm with her and right now, I just want every second to be eternal.

"I've been waiting for that kiss longer than you think, Hope", I whisper. She doesn't reply as she has fallen asleep. I carry her to my bed and lay down at her side. I kiss her temple and grab her by the waist before falling asleep.


	13. Crash & Burn

**Hope's P.O.V**

By the time I wake up, Sebastian's arms are wrapped around me. I must have fallen asleep on the sofa, as I don't remember walking into his room. It's quite big and has a vintage style. I get out of bed, as silently as possible and walk to the kitchen. I could use an aspirin and some water. My neck itches, and I decide to take the locket off for a bit. Maybe I'm allergic to it?. I don't give much thought about this.

I'm sitting on the counter as I remember last night's kiss and smile widely. 

Then my head starts aching.

_'Damn...'_ , I say as I can't find the jar of water Sebastian usually has in the fridge. I can see some food, more alcohol ( _'God, no...'_ ) and his protein drinks. He said they taste awful but I'm thirsty. I open one of the bottles and smell it. 'Here goes nothing', I think and take a sip. It doesn't taste that bad, even though I took a tiny sip. I decide to try some more. I swallow half of it and spit out the rest. _'Ugh... This does taste horrible. How does he even drink this!?'_ , I wonder.

I go the bathroom and wash my mouth, trying to take that awful taste away. I go back to the kitchen and decide to make some coffee.

"Good morning", I listen. Sebastian looks a bit sleepy and he's standing close to me.

"Oh hey!. Good morning. Did you sleep well?", I ask, trying to act normal. The memory of the kiss comes back to my head and plays itself in a non-stop loop. I take a sip from the coffee mug I'm holding in my hands.

"Very. You?", he asks back and now he is wrapping his hands on my waist.

"Same...", I smile at him.

He kisses my temple and I feel I'm way up above, living in Cloud number 9.

My phone rings. It's one of my colleagues. I curse in languages I'm not sure that even exist.

"What's wrong?", Sebastian asks, when I hang up.

"Work. Apparently, one of our main witnesses from a case has gone missing, and the trial is in two days. I need to get my ass down to the office and help to find him", I sigh.

"Well, that sucks...", he chuckles.

"No shit, Sherlock", I reply and that makes him laugh.

I grab my handbag and my car keys before going to the door. Sebastian kisses my forehead one last time before saying:

"Call me later, ok?".

"I will", I reply and rush out of his house.

I drive fast to the office. Maybe a little too fast. I curse once again, as now it's raining and I can't see a damned thing along the road. It all happens too quickly and as I feel the crash, my eyes shut down.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

Hope leaves and I decide to have some coffee. I go to the basement and grab a blood bag. I know, it sounds gross, but I can have both, so why wouldn't I?. While I'm there, I also grab an empty bottle. It's time to take some of my blood out.

Ever since Hope started coming over, I've been off from vervain. I didn't see how it could be necessary as she always wears her locket.

I finish taking a bit of my blood and pour it into the bottle. I open the fridge and notice there's something missing. I always have 3 bottles, now there's only two of them. I start to look around only to find the missing bottle over the counter, right behind the coffee machine. I look at it and realize it's been opened.

_'Oh God no... No, no, NO!'_ , I think.

I rush to my bedroom as I try to find my phone and call Hope. I'm not entirely sure of what to say. _'She should be fine, she has her...'_ , I can't even finish my thought. Her locket is on the night table.

I close my eyes and my phone rings.

"Am I talking to Mr. Stan?", a male voice asks on the other side.

"Yes. Who is this?".

"Mr. Stan, I'm calling from the Police Department. You have been listed as an emergency contact by a person under the name of Hope Murray", the officer explains. _'Hope has me as her emergency contact?'_ , I find this amazingly sweet until I'm cut off by the officer. "I'm sorry to inform you, Ms. Murray has suffered an accident".

"Is she okay?", I ask, starting to feel panic down my veins.

"Sir, I think you should go to Metropolitan Hospital. They will inform you".

He says something else but I can feel something awful has happened.

I vamp-speed to the Hospital.

"I'm here for a patient. Murray. Hope, Murray", I say to a nurse at the front reception.

"Please, hold on for a second, Mr", she says.

I have no time and no patience, so I compel her "Tell me right now where Hope Murray is and forget all of this afterwards".

"She's at the morgue", she says and before she can blink, I've disappeared.

I make my way to the morgue, only to find a single body.

"Hope...", I whisper and tears stream down on my face.

She is wet and covered in blood. I contemplate her. I know what will happen next. Sooner or later, she will wake up. As the same kind of monster I am. I carry her in my arms and take her back to my place. I lay her down in bed. After some hours, she wakes up, gasping.

"What happened?", she asks and she looks at me. Her eyes freeze. Whatever compulsion she has ever been on will be broken. 


	14. You Still Have A Choice

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"Hope...", I say softly. The room is in twilight. She looks confused. I come close to her.

"What happened?", she asks again.

"You had an accident... I was contacted by the police and picked you up at the hospital", I say as calmly as I can. Truth is I am terrified and I feel guilt taking over myself.

"Why am I...?", she looks at her clothes, stained in blood. "My head hurts. What did the doctors say? Shouldn't I be under observation?".

"I... uhm... I decided it would be for the best to bring you here. So you can rest...", I lie.

_'God, how am I going to explain any of this to her?'._

"I think I'll close my eyes for a bit if you don't mind...", she says and passes out right away.

As desperate as I am, I think of the only person that could help me.

**Elijah's P.O.V**

"You should have called me the moment you were at the Hospital. Do you have any idea of what this means, Sebastian?", I sigh, frustrated.

"It means she can either become a vampire or...", he looks away. He is aware that if Hope doesn't want to feed, she will not complete the transition and that will lead to her death. I can see the pain in his eyes and sense the guilt he is feeling.

Hope opens her eyes from time to time, but never long enough to stay fully awake. It's been like this for several hours. Sebastian looks devastated.

"I can't lose her...", he whispers.

"As much as it hurts you, it is not your decision to make...", I say.

I can understand what he is going through. And honestly, I don't want Hope to die either, but it is her call, not ours.

We hear her gasping and she walks out of the room, looking at us.

"What's been going on?", she asks and frowns. She now stares at me, as if she could remember me.

"Hope, do you remember Elijah?", Sebastian asks as he wipes a few tears from his eyes.

"Yes, you hosted the New Year's Eve party..." she says and looks at me for a second before turning her head to Sebastian "Sebastian, why are you crying? What happened?".

Sebastian breaks down and I decide to step in.

"Hope, there is something you should know...", I start.

By the time I'm done telling her the whole truth, she is in shock. During this whole time, she looked at Sebastian only once, with mixed feelings towards him. She stares at the floor for quite some time before speaking.

"So, how much time do I have left?", she asks.

"A day and a half, maybe less...", I reply.

"If I don't feed on someone during that time... I'll... I'll be dead?", her voice seems weak.

"Yes", I nod.

She stands up and goes to Sebastian. He is about to hold her when she starts punching his chest with her tiny fists.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!! YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU?", she yells and cries until she breaks down and falls to the floor.

"Hope...", I try to speak but she cuts me off by giving me a killer look.

"I would have saved you if I had known any of this was going to happen, Hope...", Sebastian says. 

"What is that even supposed to mean?", she asks, harshly.

"It means you still have a choice", I reply.

"I can't... I can't just feed on someone. I can't kill somebody... But I don't want to die...", she sobs.

"You wouldn't have to kill anyone. You could feed from a blood bag. You could do this...", Sebastian says.

"In the end, the choice is yours and yours only", I say. "But, I must warn you. If you decide to complete the transition, there might be some things that both Sebastian and I would have to explain to you".

"What things?", she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Things about the past, Hope. Things I did. Things that will happen to you", Sebastian sighs.

He knows that, if Hope becomes a vampire, his compulsion and mine as well will be broken. Hope will remember every single thing we have ever told her, and as her feelings will be sharpened, there is no certain way to know how she will react to any of it.

"I want to go home...", she says.

"Hope, trust me, it's dangerous for you to be out there", I respond.

"If I'm going to die, I want to see the city one last time", she replies and even though his heart no longer beats, I swear I could hear Sebastian's being ripped apart by her answer.

"Okay, I'll take you home", he offers.

I insist on going with them. None of them seems reluctant to this idea.

Hope is sitting down in her balcony, looking at the night sky. She has taken a bath and still looks like the girl I met not too long ago. There is still humanity in her. Sebastian and I just look at her. He gets more devastated by the second. He takes something out of his jacket, it's Hope's locket.

It won't be long before dawn.

"Hope...", Sebastian whispers softly "I really need to talk to you".

She turns her head to him and nods. She looks sad, aware that these are her last hours.

"I will give you some privacy", I excuse myself and go outside.

As I am standing on the backyard, I take a vial of human blood from my pocket. As soon as Sebastian called me earlier, I though this could come in handy. 

I find myself wishing Hope had made a different choice, but what if it was me?. I wasn't given the option, nor was Sebastian. Would any of us decide to be what we are if given the opportunity to choose?.

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry, Hope. This is all my fault. I should have stayed away from you. And God... I don't want to lose you, but I can't force you to become something or someone you don't want. Last night, kissing you, was one of the most beautiful things I've experienced in 127 years. But, the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me, was falling in love with you. I've met several women. I've been in long term relationships, but nobody has ever made me feel as human as you did. I will spend eternity regretting this. Regretting not being more careful and not being able to save you. The only thing I won't regret will be loving you", I say and my voice breaks down.

Hope hugs me tight and kisses me softly, as a tear runs down her face.

"I need you to promise something to me, Sebastian...", she says and looks at me. I simply nod. "Promise that whatever happens, you won't let me turn into a monster. Promise that if I ever go too far, you will find me and do whatever it takes for me to be a decent creature. Promise that you will be with me... Forever", she says.

I look at her, not sure of what she just said.

"I've made my choice. And I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever...".


	15. Forever

**Hope's P.O.V**

While I was sitting at the balcony that night, I thought about my life. Completing the transition would mean giving up on many things: visiting my parents or friends, eventually leaving town, not being able to become a mother. Everyone I had ever met would die, and I would still be around. But not doing it would also mean disappearing for good. Either way, I'd lose it all.

I was ready to let myself go when Sebastian asked if he could talk to me. I wasn't angry or upset. I knew he would have saved me if given the chance to. His eyes looked sad and empty, as if he had no purpose to 'live' anymore. Hearing him say he loved me was what made me change my mind. I would have to feed on blood bags, and my life would change in ways I couldn't imagine. But I wouldn't be alone. I wouldn't be just me. He would be there. He would help me to get through it. We would have each other, forever.

When he heard me, the look on his face went from depressed to overwhelmed. He looked for Elijah right away, and I fed from a small blood vial Elijah had with him. He explained he had brought it because they had no idea of what my final call was going to be.

The first couple of months were harder than I would have expected.

As soon as I fed, lots of memories came back to me, and not all of them were nice. I remembered meeting Sebastian in London few years earlier, as he had compelled me to feed on my blood. I also remembered meeting him on the flight, and the events that occurred after it: the nightmares I would have, the open window at night, the night we got drunk at a club and how that led us to have sex. The mark of his bite in my collarbone, the failed compulsion since I had taken vervain without even knowing it. The truth about who Sebastian was and what he had done. I remembered forgetting all of it again. Then, the night at the pub when I walked out under the pouring rain and how he came after me, asking for a second chance. I remembered his words when he stood me at the coffee shop. The crying, the deep pain that had reminded me of Antoine. And then... Elijah. His compulsion to make me remember, all the explanations, the humanity switch, the locket and my desperate request to be compelled once again so I could forget Sebastian.

Once this happened, I was furious at both of them. I had been angry before, but this was a whole new level of anger. Everything was new.

Eventually, I forgave them. I realized they were only trying to protect me, even if it was in a twisted way. They both gave their best at teaching me how to be a vampire. I had times when it was extremely hard for me not to give up and go on 'ripper' mode. But Sebastian was my anchor and that kept me going. I admit I fed on few humans, but eventually I got used to the blood bags.

I think of this as I'm sitting in bed, waiting for Elijah's sister to call me up.

Sebastian and I spent about 5 years in New York before people started noticing we weren't aging. Elijah suggested we move to New Orleans. Him and his family had built the city from zero. There were many vampires, as well as other supernatural creatures. Sebastian and I try to keep low profiles. He retired from the film industry and now works as a History teacher. I'm still working as a lawyer. There was only one thing I missed about being a human: my loved ones, whom I had seen but had to compel in order for them not to find odd the fact that I looked exactly the same even though years had passed.

"Okay, ready?", Rebekah (Elijah's sister), asks.

"I'm scared as hell", I admit. I take one final look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a simple though beautiful wedding dress. Sebastian proposed to me, as he said he wanted me to have as many human experiences as I could.

"You, my dear, look beautiful. Now, let's go before the groom goes crazy", she replies and I smile.

I walk down the aisle, as Elijah and Rebekah offered their house as the venue. I can see Sebastian, smiling at me. And I get the same feeling I had the night I changed my mind: I won't be alone.

"Forever?", he asks.

"Forever", I reply.

**\----The End----**


End file.
